


The Darkened Forest Whence I Came

by Sunshineditty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls to the Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkened Forest Whence I Came

**Author's Note:**

> Weird dream I tried to turn into a story, but failed. Posting anyway.

The lines were drawn in blood and bone, threat and reaction, family and betrayal.

Stiles stared at those standing across from him, light flickering off sharp-edged weapons.

He smiled when he heard Derek step from the shadows and halt at his right shoulder.

Turning the former Alpha to him wasn’t hard because everyone dismissed him as useless.

There wasn’t a reaction until Peter appeared and took his place at Stiles’ left shoulder.

Scott’s eyes widened with understanding and horror while Kira’s fingers clenched around her hilt.

Stiles shifted, feeling his packmates shift with him, and slowly raised his closed fist.

When he opened his hand, fireflies fell to the ground lifeless and colorless.

Noshiko’s Oni were gone and with her last tail broken, so was she.

Kira stifled a small cry and raised her chin defiantly, eyes flashing with hatred.

Her pain was manna to Stiles and he opened his mouth to breathe it in, relishing the taste.

Throaty growls alerted Stiles to movement and he smirked knowing it could be only one person.

Argent. Alone. Grief-stricken. Running on emotion and sleep deprivation. Careless.

Stiles clapped his hands and dark spirits coalesced around him, shield and weapon both.

“Let it begin,” he intoned before he unleashed chaos.


End file.
